Twinbite
by Darkened Heart 88
Summary: All Stella is looking for is a blood sucking monster to love her forever! Then Edmund came along...
1. Chapter 1

Stella stepped out of her crappy blue truck... and fell onto the gravel.

"OUCH! Stupid feet! Why do you suck so hard?"

She punched her feet in an attempt to punish them, but only hurt herself further.

"Oww!"

After whining for a few minutes, she finally got up and walked into her house.

"How was your first day of school, Stella?" her father asked while he sipped some prune juice from his "Worlds Greatest Mom" mug, as he sat in his pink footie pajamas.

"Terrible! No one likes me, like everyone did in Malibu!"

"Stella, no one liked you in Malibu. You were miserable. Thats why you moved out here with me."

"Oh yeah..."

Stella stomped up into her room and threw her backpack on the ground, only to knock over her lamp.

"GOD DAMMIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs!

"Geez Stel, I didn't know you were capable of such language!" her father shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Stella threw herself onto her bed, and accidentally rolled off.

"OUCH!" she screached.

She climbed back into her bed and looked up at the celling into her Dracula poster. She didn't understand why she couldn't find a perfect man, like Dracula. A blood-sucking monster to take care of her for her entire life, without sucking her blood, even if it was all he wanted. She didn't care if he was a terrible, shallow person who only wanted her because she looked like Debbie Downer and smelled like a delicious Chuckie Cheese pizza, she just wanted one of the most feared creatures on earth to be her lover/slave. Was that to much to ask? It seemed so for Stella.

She cried into her pillow until her dad called her down for dinner.

She walked down one step and fell down the rest.

"Stel, are you ok? I can put a Hello Kitty band-aid on it!" her dad said.

"I'm fine dad!" she said, wipping some blood from her nose.

Her dad put a meal of a salad, a hot dog with ranch dressing, and a bowl of noodles in front of her.

"Um... Dad... didn't you mean to put the ranch on the salad?" she asked him.

"Nope!" he replied, taking his hot dog ot of his bun and eating it.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied, with ranch all over his lips.

"Are you... gay?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her, then took a sip of white wine from his "Worlds Greatest Mom" mug. He drank all his drinks out of it.

"Nevermind," she said. They continued eating in silence.

After dinner, Stella went up to her room, being careful on the stairs. She layed in her bed, fantisising about loving a giant dog... weird.

In the morning, she got dressed and went downstairs. Her dad was cooking sausages while wearing his "Kiss The Cook" appron.

"Want some breakfast, Stel?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." she replied.

She climbed into her blue truck, thankful she didn't fall, and tried to start the car. But it wouldn't go. She screamed until her dad came out.

"What is it?" he asked, "My sausages are about to burn!"

"My car wont go!" she told him.

He sighed. "Did you put the keys in?" he asked.

"YES!" she replied.

"Did you _turn_ them?"

Stella blinked. Then turned them.

"Thanks daddy!" she said as he ran into the house to save his sausages.


	2. Chapter 2

When Stella got into biology class, the only seat that was open was next to a really, _really_ pale boy with really, _really_ high hair. She sat down next to him. As he moved, his skin sparkled in the sun coming in from the window. She tried not to loose control.

The entire class, he wouldn't stop sniffing the air.

After school she was walking across the parking lot and tripped. Just then a van came speeding through the parking lot straight at her!

The pal boy from class ran up, out of breath quickly, but he saved her life, because the van swerved out of the way the second the boy reached her side.

"Are you... ok?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Yeah... who were those guys?" she asked.

"Some guys in a van. They probably were trying to take you. Freaking pedophiles these days..." the boy said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Edmund. Yours?"

"Stella Lawn. What about your last name?"

"I don't give that out... because of... certain... circumstances..." Edmund said mystereiously.

"Cool," she mumbled.

They got up. Edmund looked her up and down.

"Wanna come to my house?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said immedietly.

"...Ok..." he said, suprised at her enthusiasm.

He ran away.

_I know what he is!_ She thought. She couldn't wait to get to his house.


End file.
